A Silver Soul Or A Soulful Heart?
by Tainted Ideals
Summary: Ten drabbles of Soulsilvershipping and Soulfulheartshipping. Don't forget to vote for your favorite in the reviews!


**I am in the need of more drabbles. So welcome to these multiple drabbles of a fight between two of my favorite and ever-colliding shippings: soulsilvershipping and soulfulheartshipping. I dedicate this chapter to Red-The-Mudkip, just because I know she'll choose soulfulheartshipping. Right, Kippy?**

**Without further ado, I leave you to read these ten drabbles and vote your favorite shipping.**

**A Silver Soul Or A Soulful Heart?**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**1. Scarf**

As Silver sat under the shade of a tree in the outskirts of Mahogany Town, reading a book, his silver orbs just couldn't concentrate on his reading.

It wasn't just an ordinary christmas eve. It was his birthday. Yet another birthday. With no gifts, no calls, no balloons, no party...he barely had any money to buy a red velvet cupcake each year.

What surprised him was a box that landed on his lap. A silver, gift-wrapped, box with vermillion designs. Looking up, Silver grunted at the surprise of a certain brunette towering over him with a wide toothy grin.

"Well?" she said expectantly while kneeling in front of him. "Open it."

Her gentle voice and innocence tugged at Silver's insides. Sliding off the lid of box carefully, he frowned at the sight of the contents.

Lyra giggled and wrapped the long red scarf around his and her neck. Seeing his shocked eyes and light pink cheeks, she pushed a red velvet cupcake into his arms.

"Happy birthday, Silver," she cooed.

Silver sighed. Okay, so maybe there were no calls, there was no party, there were no balloons...but a warm present, a small cake, and her welcoming smile were all he needed to call it a birthday.

* * *

**2. Determination**

Red eyes observed and analyzed her every move. She paced shakily around the peak of Mt. Silver.

"You know," she said finally releasing her Typhlosion. "I come here everyday because at least I can do something productive. But if you won't speak, because I know you can, then let's just get on with this battle."

Red released his Charizard.

"Typhlosion, use Hyper Beam!" the brunette commanded.

His red orbs widened as his prized starter fell out cold in one shot.

Then Blastoise. Then Venosaur. Then Lapras. Then Snorlax. Until his only Pokémon left was Pikachu.

Lyra laughed. "I see that you're surprised at my sudden strength. So I'll just take it easy on you. Go, Sudowoodo!"

Red grinned. It was uncommon to see him so happy, even at such a determined challenger.

* * *

**3. Jar**

"Why?" That's all that Silver could say.

Lyra pushed the jar into him. "It's a jar," she said, "And inside it is an origami heart. My heart."

Silver's eyes widened. "Again—"

"I want you to know," she interrupted, "That the origami heart inside it is mine. And if you have this jar, I will know my heart is in safe hands. Understood?"

The redheaded boy stood there in silence. He still didn't understand.

Lyra sighed. "Just take it."

And Silver stretched out his hand, reluctantly grabbed the jar, and managed the slightest ghost of a smile.

The idea of his hands being the safest filled him with the tiniest glee.

* * *

**4. Talk**

"And that's the story of how I captured Ho-Oh," Lyra concluded. "Was that enough for you?"

"..." Red just stared out the edge of the mountain. Somehow, he'd silently managed to request a story.

And even thought the talking is always one-sided, he actually likes to hear Lyra talk.

He'd never had a conversation like this in years.

* * *

**5. Expensive**

"Oh, just look at these rings, Silver!"

Silver rolled his eyes. Of all the things he had to go through with his girlfriend, Lyra, shopping was by far the worst.

"Lyra, that thing costs more than you could afford to pay for an apartment in Goldenrod," Silver replied hastily. "Now let's get moving."

The stubborn brunette stuck to the glass outside the store. "But Silver!" she whined turning around. "I want those rings for you and me!"

Silver rolled his eyes again. Without thought, he found himself at the store's front counter.

"How much for those rings?"

* * *

**6. First Words**

"Red, what flavor ice cream do you want?" Lyra asked.

"..." Red put a finger to his chin. All the flavors listed on the side of the ice cream truck seemed good. Then again, he should ask for a different one, because before Mt. Silver, he only ate vanilla.

"Chocolate," he replied.

Lyra stared at him for a second. They've been together for two months and that's the first word he's ever said.

"Well?" the ice cream man said.

"Oh r-right," Lyra stuttered, "Two chocolate cones, please."

* * *

**7. Tennis**

Lyra stared at Silver in shock.

"Okay," she said, "I don't know HOW you are suddenly the "master of tennis", but you better find a way to patch the hole on the fence!"

Silver sighed. "Fine," he muttered, "But it's not my fault the ball caught on fire!"

Lyra crossed her arms. Of all the sports, he just HAD to be best in this one.

* * *

**8. Cooking**

Lyra chopped the potatoes and slid the bits into the boiling pot of chicken broth.

"Would you mind," Lyra began, "Telling me why you're helping me cook chicken broth for you when you're **sick**?"

Red sprinkled salt into the pot. He smiled, leaned into her, and whispered, "Because it's fun."

* * *

**9. Tree**

Lyra whooped. "Weeeeeee~~~Look at me, Silver! I'm upside down! Woo-hoo!"

Silver crossed his arms. "Would you mind getting down from that tree? You're going to hurt yourself!"

Lyra stuck out her tongue from the tree branch she dangled from. "Nu-uh. Make me."

Silver smirked. "Challenge accepted," he replied. He walked closer to the brunette, and smiled into her upside-down face.

She blushed. "W-what are you doing?"

Silver leaned in close to her and stole a quick kiss. "So that's what an upside-down kiss is like," he replied.

Suddenly, Lyra couldn't feel her legs anymore. THUMP!

"Ow..." she whined rubbing her head.

"See?" Silver asked, "I told you I could make you come down."

* * *

**10. Chills**

"Honey, I'm hooomee!" Red called out. He dropped his suitcase on the floor and flopped down on the couch. Flicking on the T.V., he watched a show about cowboys.

Suddenly, the screen was blocked by two slender legs.

Red looked up and smiled at his lovely wife, Lyra. But then he took a moment to analyze her attire. She wore a short white nightgown that reached her mid-thigh. She wore her hair loose, and had a smirk on her face.

That made him sit up. "Hello," he said, "I see you're fine. Can we go get some ice cream?"

Lyra sat on his lap. "Actually, I have _other _ideas," she purred.

Red blushed. He'd never felt this many chills roll down his spine.

* * *

**Okay! Excuse my perverted last drabble...Heheheh, Lyra's gonna have some fun. **

**SO! Vote your reviews and tell me which shipping you liked best! Soulsilvershipping, or Soulfulheartshipping?**

**Goodbye!**


End file.
